Still as Stone
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Queen Padma seeks her once loyal Lord and friend to save the one they both hold dear. Disney-esque-AU. Inspired by Frozen.


_Queen Padma seeks her once loyal Lord and friend to save the one they both hold dear. Disney-esque-AU. Inspired by Frozen._

**Still as Stone**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**XX**

In a magical land, there were certain individuals capable of a great power known as "magic". This magic, however, was not equal. And some were gifted more than most. But the great power required great control, and not all the had the magic could tame it.

In this magical land, there lived a Queen and her sister. The two were twins, identical in every feature, but different as night and day. The elder twin, Padma, was dark as the night and the younger, Parvati, was bright as the day but they were the best of friends until the Dark Lord conspired to rip them apart and claim the kingdom as his own.

The Dark Lord – of common name "Tom Riddle" – sent his loyal servant, a charming man of the name "Draco Malfoy" to woo the younger princess away from her elder sister. The elder cautioned her naïve twin for she saw Malfoy for the snake he was, but the younger spurned her sisters advice and left without her sister's blessing.

Terrified for her sister's life, the elder sister unleashed her magic, the greatest magic in the land. Her magic – as dark as her sister's was light – covered the land in an eternal night. And she could not find it in her powers to reverse what she had done in her sorrow, and so the people who once loved her now cowered in fear. And The Dark Lord who had so conspired for her throne had found his chance.

Convincing her people that she was an evil sorceress, The Dark Lord imprisoned the Queen in the very castle she built. Still desperate to free her sister, the Queen called her most loyal Lord to her service, the Lord Zabini. She sent the man after her sister, to retrieve the Princess at all costs.

But Lord Zabini fell in love with the Princess, convincing her to leave Malfoy after showing her his true colors and telling her the truth about her sister's existence. And as they journeyed back to the Queen, the Princess too fell in love with the Lord. As loathe as he was to part from the Princess, the Lord knew that he must, that he had made a promise to the Queen. He remembered what had happened to the kingdom the last time a man stole away the Princess.

So he left the Princess with the Queen and departed the castle, for remaining by the Princess's side was too painful. He only asked one thing of the Queen – that the Princess would always remain safe.

But neither the Lord nor the Queen realized the true extent of the evil the Dark Lord had planned. They did not know of what was to come.

XX

The door opened and there was a frenzy of panicked motion but for one man who sat at the bar. He remained hunched over the drink in front of him, glaring into its depths. The darkness that had washed over the pub was familiar to him, and he knew he had nothing to fear from it.

"I need your help once more, Lord Zabini."

The pub had gone silent, as if every individual had scurried out as fast as their legs could carry them. Blaise Zabini looked up from his tankard. The voice that spoke was soft but authoritative, and clearly directed towards him. The eyes that met his were dark and sorrowful. He knew those eyes once, back when they were in court, back during happier days.

"Padma Patil," he said softly, surveying the woman whom he had known as a girl. "Or should I say, Your Majesty."

"I don't have time for this, Zabini!" Padma threw her hands up in frustration. Dark magic leaked out of her gloves, wrapping around her arms and turning the fabric of her clothing from blue to black from her fingers to her shoulders. She gasped, drawing her arms close to her chest. "No, please, not now, not now."

Blaise threw back the contents of his tankard and stood up. Though he was much taller than the slight witch, her presence towered over him. "Our deal was that you'd keep her safe. If anything happened to her…"

"It was the Dark Lord," whispered Padma. "His Death Eaters still believe that I'm a threat, though none but him can reach my castle. His magic is just as powerful as mine but since it is the power of the earth, they don't fear it as much. I'm afraid I'm truly the Dark Lady."

"It is still night in the land, Your Majesty, it was not an earthquake that brought this kingdom to ruin. I understand the thoughts of your people."

"I would fix it if only I knew how!" she wailed. Tears dripped down her cheeks, following a well-worn path. "And now… I never meant for Parvati to get hurt but when he attacked she insisted on standing by my side! Her light isn't powerful enough, he targeted her first!"

Blaise gritted his teeth, his hands fisting by his sides. "What did he do?"

"It's her heart," sobbed Padma. "The magic hit her heart and none can heal it, not even Dumbledore. And with the magic in her heart, she will slowly turn to stone. I fear even now it may be too late."

"Then why did you come to me?!"

"Because there is one thing that can fix this. There is only one thing that Dumbledore thought would work. A kiss of true love."

Blaise froze. His hands unclenched by his side and his head fell downwards in defeat, his long black hair falling into his eyes. "You knew," he said softly, addressing his boots.

"Yes," replied Padma. "I always did. And it made me so afraid. But you are the only one who can save her. Please, you must."

Blaise bowed his head. "I cannot stay apart from her if I do this, Padma." He looked the Queen in the eyes, addressing her by name, with the friendship they once had. "I cannot leave her again. Ever."

"And I would never ask that of you for I see now the damage I caused. I fear…"

"Don't fear any longer, Your Majesty." Blaise grabbed his cloak from where it rested on his chair. "Smile once more, for all will be well."

He strode out of the pub with the Queen as his side. She conjured a flying carpet and they were off, speeding through the air towards her castle.

There was an elegant beauty in the structure. It was constructed wholly of amorphous darkness, shifting and changing with every breath of its inhabitants. At times it was simple and perhaps even bare, but other times it was astoundingly complex, with the murals of wildlife along the walls coming to life.

But Blaise notice none of it as he ran through the halls, bursting through the doors of the chamber where Parvati lay.

The Princess was still as stone when he knelt by her side, taking her brittle fingers into his large, warm hands. Her golden brown skin had turned ashen, her smiling eyes were closed in exhaustion.

His heart in his hands, Blaise bent down to kiss Parvati, his lips gently ghosting over hers. But no breath emerged and just when he was about to pull away, tears streaming down his face, a pair of hands pulled him close.

Her eyes were open once more. And they were smiling.

**XX**

_The Quidditch League Competition - Round 12 - A first for your OTP (first kiss)_

Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review, it'd mean the world! :)


End file.
